The Return of Iapetus
by greatpipermclean
Summary: After the Blood of Olympus is spilled and Gaea is defeated, the five children of the Big 3 suddenly go missing. Where are they and who is their kidnapper. Find out in: THE RETURN OF IAPETUS
1. Annabeth

After the Romans left, camp was back to normal. Well… considering the fact that the Earth Mother decided to attack the demigod camp. Anyways, a few hours after they left I reminded Percy that he hasn't seen his mother in months. So we decided to take a trip outside of camp, with Chiron's permission of course. When Percy saw his mom his face lit up like a Christmas tree. I could swear on the River Styx that I saw the Seaweed Brain himself shed a tear or two. After a cup of coffee and a brief description of the past couple months, we segwayed into what was going to happen next. Percy wasn't too thrilled when Sally insisted on making him go to regular school next year.

"Perseus Odysseus Jackson! I haven't seen you in months, you had me worried sick! The least you could do is spend a year at home before you head off to college," insisted Ms. Jackson.

"But Mom! Camp and you know stuff but you know something will go wrong. Half-Blood here," countered Percy.

"Well if it helps, I can always enroll into high school too…" I added.

"See Percy, please stay! Annabeth encourages your studies, ooh and she could even stay here too!" she chimed.

"But I couldn't possibly…" I said.

"One, she obviously wants me to go to school, Daughter of Athena… duh, no offense Wise-Girl," he teased as he gave me that crooked smile I fell in love with. "And two, fine I'll stay here for senior year but Annabeth you have to stay here."

"Honestly Seaweed-Brain! Fine I'll stay here as long as your mom is fine with it," I stated.

"Please, how else would I get him to stay," sighed Sally.

"And Annabeth has too bunk with me!" he blurted.

"I'm sorry son but I don't think so…" she said.

"Gods of Olympus mom! We literally went into hell and back, don't you think someone needs to be there when the demigod nightmares come," he fumed

"We will discuss this later, any who Annabeth how was rebuilding Olympus going?" she steamed.

"Great, but I think we need to head back to camp before Chiron gets worried," I said awkwardly.

"Oh of course, of course well it was great to see you again Annabeth," she said as we stood up and gave me a hug. "And Percy please try to stay out of trouble."

"Mom when have I ever not been in trouble," he taunted as he strode out the door.

"Don't worry Ms. Jackson I'll keep him in line," I half-laughed as I followed him out.

As soon as the apartment door closed he pulled me into a sweet soft kiss."I love you Wise-Girl, you are never leaving me," he whispered.

"I love you too Seaweed-Brain," I whispered back. We then walked to the bus station hand-in-hand, heading back to camp.

When we finally got back to camp we ate dinner and sang a few camp sing-alongs. When everyone was heading back to their cabins, Chiron pulled Jason, Piper, Nico, Percy and I aside and he escorted us to the Big House where we described our quest to him throughout the whole night and into the morning.


	2. Leo

**Leo**

"So Sunshine, where we headed?" I asked Calypso as Festus flew off of Ogygia.

"Everywhere," she sighed as her arms around me tightened.

"Well Festus needs some fuel, we could either stop at Camp Half-Blood, or we could make do for some time," I said as I started fiddling with some wire.

"Umm… well I guess we could stop at Camp Half-Blood but, you know Percy and all," she said sadly.

"Actually, Percy asked the gods to set you free after the war with the Titans, but they never got around to freeing you, do to Gaea and all…" I explained.

"Hmm I thought he forgot about me, with Annabeth and all," she replied.

"Well there is more, but it is really up to Percy to say, "I said dryly, "We have a few hours left I suggest we sleep a bit."

"But Leo what happened with Gaea and your quest and all," she questioned

"I'll explain that later but, I think it is time for some shut-eye right now," I yawned, "Festus'll take it from here.""Okay, goodnight Leo Valdez," she replied.

"Goodnight Sunshine," I answered while we drifted off into sleep. And for the first time in a long time I was able to sleep peacefully, no nightmares, no nothing.

When I woke up Festus was flying over the strawberry fields. Calypso was still sound asleep and beautiful as ever. It was early morning and I could see only a few naiads out near the river. I led Festus down next to the forges and woke Calypso up. After she remembered where she was, I led her over to the Big House. Before I could even knock, the door flew open. Nico di Angelo was standing there with Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, and Chiron behind; they all had a worried look on their faces so I knew something was up.

"What's up enchiladas?" I said when they saw me

"Leo I… I thought you were dead, I sensed it," Nico mumbled.

"LEO!" Piper screamed as she pushed through Nico to give me a bear hug, "but how?'

"A magician never tells his secrets," I replied, "wow by your expressions, it looks liked I died or something."

"But you did die," said Jason.

"Even though I'm not a child of Hades," I said sarcastically as I looked at Nico, "I have my ways," I said.

"We are glad you are back Leo, however we need to get your side of the story on the quest," said Chiron.

"Oki doki, but what about Calypso?" I questioned.

"Are you sure the gods won't get mad that she left the island?" said Nico.

"I don't think so, they never followed through Percy's request and all," I said.

Percy looked up at the sound of his name and realized that we were standing there, "Calypso? Is that you?"

"Percy umm hi umm…" she responded.

"I really need to talk to you, but I have to help teach a sparring class with uh… Annabeth, it was great to see you, but I do really need to talk to you," Percy said nervously, "and Valdez, don't do that again, I'm pretty sure you scared Beauty Queen over there half to death!"

He pulled Annabeth away from the crowd and they started walking over to the fighting pavilion. The rest of us ended up back in the Big House as I explained what happened to me, after Gaea sent a huge flame ball at me. After that I went straight to work on the Argo 2. Let me tell you, even though I fire proofed the ship it is still badly burnt and it is completely wrecked, I am in for a long night. Luckily, I have the rest of the Hephaestus cabin, Festus, and Calypso to help.


	3. Piper

Piper

When I saw Leo sanding on the porch of the Big House I almost passed out. He died, Nico himself said he did. It was like seeing a ghost except that it wasn't, he was alive and with Calypso for that matter. Being a daughter of Aphrodite you could clearly see they loved each other a lot. We went into the Big House were Leo explained that Festus put the physicians cure in him and while he was passed out Festus flew him to Ogyia to get Calypso back. Calypso was really tired so after he explained every thing she went to sleep on the couch and Leo went to bunker 9 and started working on the Argo 2. Finally when everything was settled Jason pulled me aside.

"See Pipes I told you everything would work out, Leo is back and everything is how it is supposed to be," he said.

"Yeah I'm so glad everything worked out fine! Ugh but summer is over in two days I don't want to go back to school," I complained

Jason chuckled, "Hmm well we could always stay at camp instead you know, camp won't be too busy until winter and I think Aphrodite's cabin should be accompanied unless you want to come back to a surprise from cabin 11."

"That sounds amazing! I think I have to stay now, as long as the son of Jupiter happens to be staying as well," I said adding a slight bit of charmspeak into that statement.

"Well, I'll have to see but I have a feeling he will," he said as he pulled me into a kiss.

Then all of a sudden Coach Hedge came in carrying Chuck in his arms. "Hey, Cupcakes! just cause I have a child now, and we are off of that damn ship it doesn't mean you can be pulling out a PDA anytime now! You two are grounded! Go clean the stables now!" he screamed.

"But that's Percy's job! Come on Coach lighten up," complained Jason.

"Cupcake if you keep whining you're gonna have to babysit Chuck for a week too," he added.

"Fine. Come on Pipes lets go clean the stables," he said as he picked me up and flew towards the stables.

"Hands to yourselves!" Coach screamed as we were up in the air.

We spent the rest of the day cleaning the stables laughing, talking, and complaining about the work. Percy suddenly came in holding Annabeth's hand as we were finishing up the job.

"Woah guys! This place looks nice! You know you didn't have to do this for me I could of just summoned my powers and it would've only been a second to clean, plus this was my job," said Percy,

"Well Coach made us clean it, we got in trouble," I said.

"Haha what for?" asked Annabeth.

"PDA," grumbled Jason.

"Haha doesn't Coach know that giving a PDA report to a child of Aphrodite won't end up well," laughed Percy.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as Coach Hedge came running in.

"Oh hey there Cupcakes," he said panting heavily, "I think I'm gonna stay hear tonight, Mellie isn't to happy at me for something, glad you cleaned up this place."

"That' s why," said Annabeth as we all walked out of the stables and towards the dining pavilion.

"So for our last Capture the Flag of the summer tomorrow I think Jason and Percy should be the team captains," said Leo as he and Calypso joined us at dinner. "And Annabeth can't be on Percy's team either."

"What! But no, come on Repair boy, no way thats happening! We have an alliance!" Percy said as he pulled Annabeth is a cute side-hug.

"Yeah we work well together," replied Annabeth.

"Haha they'd get to distracted fighting against each other," I laughed.

"Nuh uh," Percy said.

"Fine, fine we'll play against each other this one time," sighed Annabeth.

"But, but, come on Wise-Girl," whined Percy.

"Oh shut-up Seaweed-Brain, stop complaining," she huffed as we all sat down to sing camp songs.

The night ended peacefully and I fell asleep happy knowing that everything is just how it should be.


End file.
